To the Beat of My Drum
by EvilMonkey113
Summary: oneshot John makes a pleasant discovery about one of the girls on his drumline. His main competition on snare as a matter of fact.


**To the Beat of My Drum**

John was the section leader of the drumline at his school, where he was a senior. It was the first day of school, and he couldn't wait for it to be over. He, for once, didn't even want to go to marching band practice after school. Why do you ask? Monika Taylor. She was one of the four girls on the line, but she was the only one that marched snare. During Band Camp, John had been shocked to find his main competition being a chick. Not that he minded; girls just so happened to be his specialty.

As he walked down to the band room at the end of the school day, John leaned into Ms. Gering's office and grabbed the keys to unlock the percussion closet. On his way across the band room to the closet, he spotted Monika entering the band room.

She had already changed for practice. She had on a red Under-Armor Shirt, a required piece of clothing for the drumline this year, and a pair of short navy shorts. Her hair was in a bun. Her dark brown eyes caught him studying her, and she grinned.

"Hey, John," she said, flirtatiously, "How's it going?"

"Not too bad, you?"

"It'll be such a better day once I do this," she said as she pressed her lips against his.

He instinctively moved his lips against hers. When his tongue reached her lips, she opened her mouth and let her tongue toy with his.

"We can't do this," he muttered an excuse as he tried to get out of the situation he put himself in.

"Why not?" Monika asked. She let him push her away from his body as she took the keys from his hands, and unlocked the door to the percussion closet.

"The line…" he offered as he followed her into the closet. He didn't protest when she locked the door behind them so no one else would be able to follow them in.

"What about the line?" she asked. She came toward him, and he didn't protest when she started another kiss.

"After this it'll be awkward between us, and that will affect the line. The line's the heart beat of the band. If we screw-up the whole band looks bad."

"Why will it be awkward?"

"Were making out, Monika."

Monika giggled against his lips, "I know that John. What's so bad about us making out? Don't you like me?"

"Of course I like you. That's what's making this so difficult. What's going to happen when we break-up?"

Did it ever occur to you that we might not? God, would you stop being so negative!"

She gave him a few seconds of thought. When he didn't say anything, she took it as rejection and headed toward the door. Just as she reached to unlock the door John reached toward her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back toward him. He rained kisses over her face and neck before returning to her lips.

Monika gave a satisfied sigh as he kissed her. She took handfuls of his hair as her picked her up and slammed her gently against the selves the bass drums were on. He took off his shirt and kissed her some more. As he was kissing, Monika could feel his want pulsating against her each time he pressed his hips into hers. She led one of his hands to her breast to let him know that it was okay.

He seemed to need no further urging. He removed her shirt slowly. John was disappointed with the discovery that she had more clothes on. A black camisole and her bra were still in his way, so he removed them as well. Once she was standing half-naked in front of him, he stood back to look at her.

Monika blushed under John's gaze. She pulled him back toward her and reached for the jeans he hadn't changed out of yet. As her fingers undid the button, and unzipped the zipper, letting the beast it held back be nearly released except for the boxers he was wearing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she moaned as she led his hand toward the elastic waist-band of her shorts.

It didn't take much longer until the rest of the clothes they had on were shed and joined their shirts on the floor. Monika kept her legs parted as she leaned against the selves. Their tongues still tangled with each other as their hands made new discoveries over the other's body.

"God, John…" Monika murmured as they kissed.

John kept silent as he positioned himself for his entry. Monika uttered no protest as he slid himself into her. His hips began to roll against her, pushing her harder into the bass drum selves. He lifted her slightly because of their height difference.

Monika gasped with pleasure from his movements. They sent her on a wild roller-coaster ride. She loved it. They fit together so well. She was shocked to feel the flame of a climax burn through her body. It was more intense than anything she'd ever felt before. It was a flame that refused to go out. The thrusts of his hips increased in speed. The selves began to creak with the pressure of John's movements against Monika. She moaned his name over and over again. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head forcefully back to hers.

Once the last spasm from Monika's body had ended and she rested her head on his shoulder, John slowed his movements. When he finally relaxed, they were both gasping for air.

"God, Monika," John moaned as he nibbled on her earlobe, "What was that?"

She was just about to start another kiss, when she heard voices from the other side of the percussion closet door.

"Omigod, John," she whispered, "I think some people heard us."

John lifted his head from her ear and listened.

"You're probably right," he said, "We should get dressed and get out of here before out line members get fed up from being locked out of their drums. I have the only set of keys besides Mr.C's, and he usually doesn't lend them out to students.

The couple broke apart and separated their clothes as they got dressed. John never took his eyes off of Monika as he got dressed. He stored every part of her body in his memory as it was slowly covered up.

They slowly left the percussion closet, and only smiled at the glances they were getting from speechless band members. John laughed at the color guard and flute line members that were giving Monika pretty hateful looks.

Monika led John over to Tanya, a girl on the line who marched cymbals and who was a good friend of Monika's.

"Could you hear us?" Monika asked in a soft whisper.

"John…John…" Tanya moaned breathlessly, her impression of Monika.

John grinned, but Monika had a deer-in-the-head-lights look on her face.

"Did everyone hear?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"The only people close enough to hear you originally were line members…by the way, can we possibly get our stuff now?"

John passes the keys to Tanya. She walked over to the other line members with the keys in hand. They all had funny expressions on as they entered the room in which their section leader and a fellow drummer had just gone at it in.

"So…" Monika said, slightly shy, "Does this mean were a couple now?"

"Hope sp," John said grinning as he leaned over to kiss his new girlfriend of the forehead.

Monika grinned proudly before she realized that he still had to change, and they both needed to get their drums. John went to change and Monika grabbed both his and her own snare drum.

When John in red Under-Armor and black basketball shorts, Monika handed him his drum.

"I don't thin that I can keep a steady tempo today." He said, "I'm probably going to get faster."

"And harder..." Monika said.

John laughed. The two of them went down to practice. This season was going to be a wild one for the drum line.

**FIN. **

**So? How'd y'all like it? Review please!**

**EvilMonkey113**


End file.
